Doctor Who: A Gift of War
by Deano858
Summary: An Alero race are going home but first they want back what they gave to the human race. The Doctor and Amy have to travel through time and space to collect what they gave and get them back before the Alero leave. If not, the world could be in danger...


Ok, so this is a new story, and yes I do already have a few stories that are in progress and I will get back to them but this new idea just came to me when I got in from school. Hence why the start of the story is someone getting in from school.

I put all this in italics cause only this chapter is going to be in first person. The rest will be in third person. Hope you enjoy. Rate and Review :)

* * *

Doctor Who  
A gift of War

_I turned my key in the lock and the door pushed open. I stepped inside my house, met by the same damp and stale smell that I was met with everyday on the hallway. Kicking off my shoes I walked into the living room, throwing my bag onto the sofa as I began emptying out the contents of my pockets. A pen, a pencil, my wallet, my iPod and a folded up piece of paper that Gabby had given me after school. I left it all on the sofa and walked back into the hallway to hang up my keys when a sound resounded from upstairs. A kind of churning, like metal scraping against each other but muffled by an enormous gust of wind. Throbbing the noise became louder and louder and then, with a metal bang, it stopped and my house was silent again. Afraid, I reached my leg up and stepped onto the fourth step. I missed the first three as they creaked as any weight was put on them. Slowly, I made my way upstairs and, reaching the top turned to look at the doorway to my sister's room. Any other day this room was a dull cream bedroom, with sand coloured carpet and an orange door but today was no other day. Today, standing in the room, was a blue police box._

_I turned and ran towards the bathroom and slammed the door behind me, pulling the bolt across, locking myself in. As my heart raced and bound against the inside of my chest and I rested myself against the door, I heard a noise. A door creaked open and a man's voice spoke out. "Oh, we're in somebody's house. Wonder of they will mind?" The man's voice said, as if talking to somebody else. "Hello!" he shouted out, holding the 'o' sound for a good few seconds. My mind was racing, what do I do? Do I reply or just stay silent? But before I had though it through another voice spoke, a woman's voice. "there isn't anyone in. Lets just go and find the hydro, thingymabob and get out of here before they get home" She said, her scottish accent obvious to me. "I wouldn't be so sure that we are alone. Look. There are footprint in the carper her.e and they are warm. So, somebody is here" The man said. The sound of a door being pulled close covere dover ther voices few a slip second before I heard something new. On the other side of the door I could hear a sort of high pitched hum. "And this door is locked from the inside with a bolt." The man said. I could hear the glee in his voice as he said it. "So, someone has locked themselves in the bathroom." The scottish woman said. I froze. What could I do? Open the door and say hello or just wait and hope that they leave as fast as they appeared. "Now, I would like to ask whoever is inside. Are you, or are you not on the toilet. Cause if you are what I am about to do could go terribly wrong" The man asked, the high pitched humming returning. "No!" i found myself saying. As soon as the word left my mouth I knew I had made a mistake. "Good" The man replied. then it all went silent. For a few seconds. Nothing. But then i sould hear it, the squeeking wheels of my computer chair being rolled out from my room into the hallway. Then, above the door, through the frosted glass I saw the vauge outline of his face. The man who had appeared in my house along with a blue box. He raides his hand and shone a green light onto the small windows, as he did so the frosted glass went clear and his face was revealed. He was a young man, with big brown hair and greeny blue eyes. Around his neck was a cream shirt, a brown tweed jacket and a blue bow tie. "Hello. I'm the doctor" He said as me smiled and looked down at me. "And I'm Amy Pond" the womans voice said as she too appeared in the now clear galss above the doorway. Her skin was kind of pale and her hair was burnt orange. "Hi" I said meekly staring up at the two faces looking down at me._


End file.
